


【脑洞】低俗地摊文学

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 非常三俗的他爱他但他爱他但他爱他的故事。卡受。洁癖的朋友请点叉。低俗地摊文学。混乱邪恶预警。关系包含（>为指向）佐 >（恋兄）鼬鼬 >（暗恋）卡佐 >（性关系）卡卡 >（恋爱关系）佐
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	【脑洞】低俗地摊文学

鼬喜欢自己的高中+大学学长卡卡西，为了卡卡西跟卡卡西考了一所大学，但是鼬神温柔如水，毕业十多年了，自己的弟弟都上大学了，自己还在叫卡卡西前辈。鼬的弟弟佐助恋兄，本着自己得不到的别人也别想得到，持靓行凶诱惑自己的老师卡卡西，卡卡西被年轻人的热情和脸打动（没错，老卡就是个只会学术，恋爱水平极低的男子），答应跟佐助在一起。跟着佐助回宇智波大宅时跟鼬撞了面才知道佐助是鼬的弟弟。但这也没什么，毕竟这么多年了鼬卡两人还是前后辈关系，卡卡西虽然觉得在人家哥哥家跟弟弟做爱有点尴尬但架不住佐助撒娇。

老卡依然是个精少废，佐助压着他做了两轮就不行了。（年上被上的老卡很诱人，没有很多性经验，身体敏感，人还白，随便一掐还红一片。跟佐助的白不一样，老卡是那种欧洲质感的冷白皮，奶头立起来红红的，特别好看，佐助很喜欢舔那里。加上年上温柔光环，会在佐助快高潮时抬起被干的颤抖的手抚上佐助的脸，对佐助说：没事的…佐助…射进来吧……【没错，老卡就是被年下恋爱冲昏头脑无限包容】佐助上卡卡西上得也很开心，二少对这个床伴无比满意。）卡卡西做完晕睡在床上，佐助洗完澡穿着自己的卖肉睡衣（参照疾风传时的蛇窟助）去找他哥说垃圾话。

“都西得，一打七，这就是你喜欢的男人，毫不避讳地跟自己的学生上床呢。”

鼬哥对于弟弟的弟弟垃圾话攻击无动于衷，并发表单向被绿感言：如果爱，请深爱，请你珍惜卡卡西桑，不要玩弄卡卡西桑的感情。

佐助见自己的垃圾话没有对自己的尼桑产生任何效果，他的尼桑还是冰块脸中带着悲天悯人，二少表示十分生气。

“乌漆哈一打七，你没有心。对我的喜欢视而不见，看到你喜欢的男人被我艹也无动于衷。”于是佐助夺门而出。

【写不下去了开始编】

但其实鼬哥并非无动于衷，鼬哥就是一个心痛也不会表现出来的男人。他希望卡卡西桑幸福，而卡卡西桑目前看起来就很幸福，无论佐助是不是个爱情小骗子，起码现在来说，卡卡西是沉浸在热恋氛围中的。以后的事情以后再说。

而鼬也知道佐助喜欢自己，但亲兄弟不可能在一起，一打七不可能回应佐助对自己的感情但又舍不得跟佐助彻底断绝关系一走了之，鼬舍得做到的程度只是表面漠视，心里期待佐助对自己死心。

第二天卡卡西起来发现身边没有佐助，king size的大床上满是昨天两个人欢爱过的痕迹，两人干涸的精液和卡卡西的体液。卡卡西伸手探了探床的另一半发现并没有人的体温，也没有过多的表现，只是皱了皱眉，心情稍微有点低落。

卡卡西洗完澡后穿着浴衣下楼去餐厅早饭【款式参照博人传那款让人毫无性趣的老年风】，正巧鼬也在下面的餐厅。

“呦，早上好啊，一打七桑。”只是昨天刚碰到鼬的时候有点尴尬，早上再遇见已经完全能够面不改色地打招呼了。虽然卡卡西在恋爱方面没什么智商，但有时候却意外地有些厚脸皮。

其实与鼬在餐厅碰面根本不是什么巧合，首先，家里面现在就鼬跟卡卡西俩个人，佐助昨晚跑出去之后就没回来，其次，鼬自从早上醒来就蹲在餐厅守株待兔了。

就算昨晚在弟弟面前表现得无动于衷，亲眼看见自己暗恋十多年并且一直不敢表白的前辈【没错，就是喜欢就会放肆，但爱就会克制这种烂话】被弟弟领回家中，乌漆哈一打七的心里也还是会醋，会酸，会不舒服。毕竟他乌漆哈一打七不是圣人，真的能把心爱的人拱手相让。这种酸意在早上看见卡卡西以及他俯下身时宽松浴衣下面露出的一大片吻痕时发酵膨胀到了极致。

宇智波鼬突然不想管什么“只有他幸福快乐就好“这样的圣母鬼话了。


End file.
